He Is Stuck Somewhere High, And All He Can Do Is Scream
by TheHollowMoon
Summary: Hizashi needs Shouta's help decorating, but Shouta won't help. Hizashi won't admit he's afraid of heights. Somehow this leads to them having sex.


**Hey look who got obsessed with this anime and stopped all other projects to do this (...sorry Mab...).**

"All you have to do is help put up the buntings! That's it! I literally have asked for nothing else!" Hizashi trailed after Shouta, waving handfuls of buntings and thread that had tangled around his fists towards his fellow teacher and Hero.

Shouta grumbled, adjusting the scarf around his neck. He glanced out of the windows of the school hall; the sun was setting, covering the sky in a warm red hue which cast a golden glow over… well, everywhere. The clouds had gone a maroon colour, matching the leaves falling from the trees outside. The school festival was due to start within a few days, and as usual Hizashi had left most of his responsibilities to the last minute. Shouta turned to him, a dry remark about the situation to Shouta on the tip of his tongue, but he held back. The man was juggling three full-time jobs, it was hardly fair to write him off as lazy or incompetent. So instead, all he replied with was, "you should have made your class do this. The class president would have been happy to."

Hizashi crossed his arms, pouting. "I can't lump my responsibilities on them!"

"But you're fine with lumping them on me?" He raised an eyebrow, a hint of a smirk crossing his face.

Hizashi shook his head determinedly, stammering in response, "It's not like that! Come on, just help me out! Everyone else has gone home already!"

Shouta thought about it for a moment, scratching his chin before looking back at his hopeful friend. "Nah." He turned and left quickly, hoping Hizashi hadn't caught his grin at the last moment.

Hizashi frowned, throwing down the pile of bunting before stomping off to find the ladder. Why did HE have to do this?! There were Heroes who could fly, who could grow tall enough to reach, could levitate things… he couldn't exactly scream the bunting into place – he'd already tried that anyway. And it didn't help that he was… well, he wasn't AFRAID of heights, he just didn't like them. At all. And the bunting needed to be a long way up, for some ungodly reason.

"Why?! It's so high up nobody is even going to be able to see it anyway!" He grunted to himself as he dragged the ladder, his heart already starting to race at the thought of climbing them. He shook himself as he prepared the ladder, and took a deep breath before slinging the tangled mess of string and paper over his shoulder, as well as attaching a bag of pins to his belt. He stared up at the ceiling, biting the inside of his cheek, "it's probably not that high, it just looks high because I'm all the way down here... yeah. It's just an illusion." He babbled to himself as he began to climb the metal steps.

In all honesty, Hizashi wasn't too afraid of heights – in very controlled circumstances. If he was certain he had a sure way of getting back down, he was right as rain. But it's when things are less clear, and when the situation is riskier, is when his blood pressure starts to go up. And he hated ladders with a passion. They always felt so unbalanced and they never seemed safe. "I've fought literal monsters before I even graduated. I'm so good at being a Hero I get paid for it! Something as silly as heights won't bother me. Why would it? I'm a Hero." He kept telling himself as he continued the ascent, finally making it to the top of the ladder. But it still wasn't high enough for him to reach. Hizashi's blood went cold when it dawned on him that he'd have to stand on the top step to reach.

Clutching the bunting until his knuckles turned white, Hizashi took his time straightening up, standing on the final step of the ladder. He was so painfully aware that there was nothing and no-one behind him to catch his fall behind him, and the story was the same on either side of him. He gulped, grasping onto the wooden panel a little above his head, and with his free hand he reached down and grabbed a pin out of his bag. Hizashi squinted, and growled in disdain as he noticed the old marks left in the wood from festivals before. There was no denying it; he was going to have to go on his tip-toes to reach.

Hizashi tried desperately to control his breathing as he lifted himself up to his toes, his shoes squeaking as he did so. He yanked the bunting up from his shoulder, pinning the first one down, but as he continued pulling, he noticed it had got caught on a rough part of the metal ladder. He growled in frustration, before glancing down – which of course is what one with heights should never ever do. He stared down at the floor, painfully aware of the distance between his head and the hard ground. He could feel panic bubbling in his chest, and he grit his teeth, yanking the string of the bunting hoping it would loosen from the ladder. The bunting, however, had other plans.

Part of the string had gotten tangled around his foot, or at least that's what Hizashi assumed was the case, because the moment he yanked it upward his entire leg seemed to kick up with it the same way a marionette's would. He immediately lost his balance, the tip-toes of his other foot being the only thing keeping him on the unstable ladder, and he quickly went into Full-Blown Freak Out Mode. He yelped as the ladder shook dangerously, and reached out with both hands to grasp the wooden planks of the ceiling as his kicking feet knocked the ladder way out of reach, and the entire thing fell to its side in a loud clutter, leaving Hizashi hanging by his sweaty hands from the ceiling of the hall.

"…Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no." He mumbled to himself as he stared down at the varnished floor which looked miles beneath him, and his heart began racing. He tightened his grip desperately on the plank, but the sweat on his palms was making things very difficult. "Shouta! SHOUTAAAA! HELP!" All he had to help him was his voice, and in his current state of panic he was sure as Hell going to use it. " _SHOOOOUUUTAAAAA_!"

But his booming voice only seemed to make matters worse. Old dust fell from the ceiling as the plank shook with each scream, and Hizashi began kicking his legs, swinging from the plank almost, in a desperate attempt to find something, anything, to cling onto.

"Hizashi?!" Shouta threw open the door to the main hall, not even hesitating for a moment to grab the ladder. "Hold on!"

"I'm slipping! I'm slipping!" He tried to tighten his grip on the plank, but there was nothing else he could do as Shouta grunted with the effort of pushing the ladder up to its feet next to Hizashi before scrambling up the steps. He just managed to miss Hizashi's foot as he dangled from the ceiling as Shouta made it up the ladder, grabbing Hizashi by his waist and pulling him onto the step.

"Let go of the plank, Hizashi." He kept his grip tight on his friend, but Hizashi stayed put, the fear freezing him in place. " _Hizashi_ ," his voice was firmer, but still gentle, "let go of the plank so I can pull you over. I've got you, I'm not going to let you fall." Slowly, Hizashi's head turned so he could look at Shouta. Shouta had to stop himself from gasping as he saw the all-consuming fear in his fellow Hero's eyes, his pupils shrunken down to pin-pricks. He swallowed hard, "I promise I won't let you fall."

Eventually, Hizashi was able to peel his hands off the wooden plank, and true to his word, Shouta held him tightly, pulling him over to the safety of the ladder. Shouta held him in place for some time, letting Hizashi get his bearings. He frowned a little; he could feel Hizashi trembling a little against him. It unsettled him seeing his friend, usually so confident and dramatic, such a terrified mess in front of him. "Come one, let's get down."

"Hhhhhhhhh."

"Hizashi…?"

"My legs feel like jelly…" He leaned back a little, his back pressed up against Shouta's back. Shouta hitched his breath at the contact, suddenly aware he was still grasping Hizashi's hips firmly. Keeping him in place. He shook his head a little, his voice quiet, "It's alright, we'll take it slow, okay?"

Hizashi shivered a little at Shouta's voice; it almost sounded husky, his breath hot against his ear. His face reddened and, not trusting himself to speak, he nodded. Shouta took a step down, and tugged on Hizashi's hips, encouraging him to follow. He followed suit until both of them were safely back on the ground of the hall. "You okay – OUCH!" Hizashi stomped on his foot.

"Why didn't you just help me, you jerk?!" Hizashi yelled, his face red as Shouta held his throbbing foot.

"THAT HURT!"

"I COULD HAVE **DIED**!"

Shouta flinched, scrunching his eyes shut as Hizashi continued to shriek like a banshee until a light ringing began resounding in the back of Shouta's head. He threw his hands over Hizashi's mouth, muffling his painful cries. "Okay okay, I'm sorry, you diva! Just stop screaming!"

Hizashi shoved Shouta's hands off him. "NEVER!"

Shouta grabbed him by his shoulders, shaking him thoroughly before trying once more to cover his mouth. "YOU'RE MAKING MY EARS BLEED!"

"GOOD!" Hizashi tried biting Shouta's fingers. Shouta growled, kicking Hizashi's feet out from under him. Hizashi grabbed a fistful of Shouta's scarf however, dragging him down. So now there were two grown men in a tangled pile of torn bunting on the floor. "NOTHING YOU CAN DO WILL KEEP ME SILENT!" Hizashi exclaimed proudly, his face pink.

Shouta stared down at him, before a wicked grin stretched over his face. "Oh really?" Before Hizashi could answer, he leant down and shut his eyes, brushing his lips against his friends'. He kept the kiss gentle, chaste, and held Hizashi there for a few long seconds before slowly moving back up. Hizashi's face had deepened in colour, his mouth firmly shut just as Shouta had predicted. He sat up triumphantly, crossing his arms.

"D-did you just…?"

"Kiss you? Yes."

"…..Why?!" Hizashi brought his hands up to his cheeks, his skin hot against his fingertips.

"Because I knew it'd shut you up." He shrugged nonchalantly, running a hand through his hair.

"But – you – I - ?!" He waved his hands about, trying to find some way to articulate the thousands of thoughts rushing through his skull.

"I know you like me, Hizashi." He said quietly, cutting Hizashi off. "You haven't exactly been subtle about it. Even some of the kids talk about it in class."

Hizashi stared at Shouta for a long time, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream. "Why didn't you say anything?!" He finally gasped. Shouta chuckled, looking away. But he didn't respond. "Do you like me back?!"

"For crying out loud, you sound like a teenager."

"That didn't answer my question." Hizashi frowned, shifting closer to Shouta. "Do you like me back?"

Shouta chuckled once more, glancing away from Hizashi. "You can do better than a miserable jackass like me."

Shouta wasn't expecting to feel Hizashi's lips crashing against his, to feel Hizashi's hands cupping his face. He felt himself falling back momentarily, reaching out with one hand against the floor behind him while the other snaked around Hizashi's waist. As taken back as he was, he wanted the other man closer to him. He couldn't stop the soft grunt from escaping his lips when Hizashi pulled away, his cheeks a vibrant red.

"You're not a jackass. You're just an idiot sometimes." He spoke softly, still frowning as he looked back up at Shouta. "And you _still_ haven't answered my question. Not properly."

Shouta sighed. "Does this answer your question…?" He held Hizashi's chin and kissed him once more, as gently as he did before. But he wanted it to last longer, much longer. Thankfully, it felt as though Hizashi melted against Shouta's lips, wrapping his arms around his friend's neck and leaning into him. Hizashi began to deepen the kiss, parting his lips and brushing his tongue experimentally against Shouta's, who returned the favour eagerly. He ran his hand up Hizashi's spine, making him shiver against Shouta.

When the kiss broke apart, the pair were left panting softly in the quiet golden room. Hizashi gazed down at Shouta, his lips still parted. He smiled softly, stroking Shouta's cheek. Shouta placed his hand over his friend's, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment as he kissed his palm. Hizashi snuggled up to Shouta, nuzzling against his neck.

Shouta raised an eyebrow, his hands resting on Hizashi's hips. "Didn't think you were the lovey-dovey type…" He trailed off, his eyes shutting again as he felt Hizashi's tongue trailing up his neck, nibbling the spot just under his ear. Shouta groaned softly, his grip on Hizashi tightening. Hizashi giggled, looking up at Shouta cheekily.

"That one of your sweet spots, Shouta~?" He smirked, draping his arms over Shouta's shoulders.

"Are you trying to get me off or something?" He growled, his voice unintentionally husky as he tried to shift his legs, only to discover that Hizashi was straddling his lap. He licked his lips almost nervously, "…because it's starting to work."

"Well… you did save me," he shrugged a little, "I think it's only fair that I… reward you somehow." He moved closer, nibbling on Shouta's bottom lip.

Shouta blinked; this was not how he was expecting this day to go. He was no stranger to relationships, but he was... admittedly out of practice. And he'd never actually been all the way with another man before…

"Shouta?" Hizashi frowned a little at his friend's sudden silence, ghosting his fingers over the lump in Shouta's throat. He allowed his eyes to linger over Hizashi's form, the dramatic curves of his figure, the long legs, the angular face. He swallowed hard. He'd never been with a man before, but with each passing second he was finding Hizashi more and more… palatable.

"You'd be the first guy I've…" He trailed off, glancing away. But his begrudging honesty was rewarded with an enthusiastic grin.

"Well, I guess it's up to me to show you the ropes!" Hizashi yanked Shouta up by a fistful of his scarf, dragging him out of the school hall.

The journey back to Hizashi's room was a blur, and before Shouta knew it he was sandwiched between the door and Hizashi himself, their lips smashed together in a passionate, if not somewhat sloppy, kiss. Hizashi kissed Shouta eagerly, his heart racing but this time for the best reason. The way his new lover slid his tongue into Hizashi's mouth, the way his hands trailed down to Hizashi's ass, it drove him crazy. Shouta gasped as Hizashi cupped him between his legs, sucking in a sharp breath. "You're eager." he moaned softly, his grip on Hizashi's hips tightening.

"I want you Shouta," he kissed his lover's neck, taking in Shouta's scent. The smell of his cologne, the fabric softener used on his clothes. He gasped as Shouta squeezed his ass again, running his firm hands over his body and up his back, dragging his fingers through Hizashi's hair. "Can I...?" Hizashi toyed with the hem of Shouta's shirt, his hand still between his legs. Even if he wanted to there was no way of hiding how hard Hizashi was making him. So Shouta nodded quietly, and with that Hizashi yanked up his shirt, exposing his chest to the cold air of the room. Hizashi grinned, ducking down to kiss Shouta's pale skin, his tongue darting out. He ran down Shouta's chest, happily listening to his lover moaning softly as he dropped down to his knees. "I've always wondered how big you were..." He smirked as he unzipped Shouta's pants.

"Hope I don't disappoint." He replied, his voice already husky as he watched Hizashi toy with the zip with his teeth.

He laughed softly, glancing up at Shouta. "You really aren't very experienced, are you?" He grinned at the offended glare he received. "I'm not complaining... I think it's cute."

"I'm not cute," Shouta growled as his boxers were pulled down, a soft pink colour flushing over his skin.

"I beg to differ." Hizashi smirked, holding Shouta by the base of his hardness, before his tongue flicked teasingly over his tip. His eyes fluttered shut, and he sighed happily at his lover's taste. Shouta's head rolled back against the door, trying to suppress the moan that had began to make his way up his throat as Hizashi tasted him. Hizashi stroked Shouta's thighs, gazing up at Shouta as he took his time taking his lover deeper and deeper into his mouth, moaning softly at his taste. Shouta bit his bottom lip, meeting Hizashi's gaze. He had such a devilish look in his eyes... It made Shouta shiver. He let out a sudden moan as Hizashi pressed the tip of his tongue into Shouta's slit.

"You like that, Shouta?" He panted softly. When Shouta didn't reply, he squeezed the base of his cock teasingly, keeping his eyes firmly on his lover's face. "Say it~."

"Y-yes." he groaned, his cheeks a shameful red.

"Say you _like it_ , Shouta." His wicked grin widened.

"I.. I like it." Hizashi had poor Shouta wrapped around his finger. And he was planning on keeping him there.

With no warning, Hizashi gulped Shouta down, taking him completely into his mouth (and earning Hizashi the most adorable noises from his lover). That was when Shouta realised what Hizashi was looking so cheeky about; activating his Quirk, Hizashi began humming softly to no particular tune as he sucked on Shouta. He felt Shouta stiffen (heh) around him, his fingers tangling in Hizashi's blond hair.

His voice sent vibrations through his cock, through his balls, making him squirm and groan and yank on Hizashi's hair. Hizashi picked up the pace, gripping Shouta's thighs. "'Zashiii..." Shouta moaned loudly, panting. His lover's voice was sending tingles up his spine, the most delicious waves of pleasure through his sex. He'd never thought Hizashi would have the patience to control his Quirk so precisely, and in such a dirty way. He nearly yelped when his lover pressed the tip of his tongue into his slit once more, making him weak in the knees. "'Zashi stop," he pleaded, gazing down at his lover, "I - I can't..." But Hizashi just stared up at him with that mischievous expression, and drastically picked up the pace with his mouth. "Fuck, fuuuck~...!" Shouta bit his knuckle, his eyes screwing shut as he desperately tried to suppress the whimper that was begging to crawl out of his throat. But he couldn't hold back any longer, not with Hizashi's mouth so fervently sucking on him. So he gripped his lover's hair and cried out, spilling between Hizashi's lips as his orgasm rippled through him in waves of addictive heat.

It felt like an eternity of breathless bliss, but eventually Hizashi took his mouth off Shouta, and he slid down the door hoping his pounding heart wouldn't burst out of his chest. He was drawn back to his senses by the sound of giggling, and he opened a single eye to find Hizashi cuddling up to him, nibbling his earlobe. "Oh you're a mess, Shouta." he smiled, stroking his chest lovingly. Shouta could only growl in response, his brain too deprived of oxygen to come up with a snarky remark. He let out a gentle sigh as Hizashi kissed him gently, a shiver of heat running through him as he tasted himself on his lover's tongue. Hizashi moved back, unzipping his leather jacket.

Shouta grimaced. "You reek of sweat," he grumbled.

"Well how would you feel if you wore leather every day?" Hizashi pouted. "It takes a great deal of sacrifice to look as amazing as I do."

"Don't blame me when you die of heat stroke in the middle of a fight." Shouta shrugged, slowly coming back to himself. Hizashi moved close again to kiss Shouta as he unzipped his pants, but Shouta moved his head to the side. "No, seriously. You smell like a rat."

"Excuse me?! I just sucked you off and you're insulting me?!" Hizashi huffed, crossing his arms.

"Come on, 'Zashi. You know I don't mean it like that." He glanced down at his lover's body, smirking at the prominent bulge in his pants. "If we have a shower, I'll let you ride me..."

Hizashi glanced at Shouta. "...Go on."

"Oh I do think you'd enjoy it." he leaned close to Hizashi, stroking his exposed stomach. "I think you'd look so good on my lap with your legs parted, your face all red and flustered from being touched and pampered..."

" _You'd_ pamper me?" Hizashi raised an eyebrow, before gasping as Shouta stroked his nipple.

"Hm? Are you sensitive there?" he grinned as his head dipped down, his tongue fondling Hizashi's nipple. He could feel it perk up and harden with the touch. Hearing 'Zashi's soft whimpers, tasting his skin at long last, was more than enough to make Shouta hard again. "Didn't think getting you off would be this simple."

"Heh, everyone has their weakness," Hizashi chuckled breathlessly, glancing back down at his chest hopefully. "You're not going to stop are you...?"

"Actually, yes. Until you have a shower." Shouta stood up quickly, leaving a trail of clothes to the bathroom as Hizashi grumbled.

Hizashi had no choice but to follow, stripping in Shouta's footsteps until they were both stood in the walk-in shower, naked and above all else horny.

Hizashi pressed himself up against Shouta as the shower turned on, spraying them with hot water. He moaned softly as he began to grind against Shouta, but before long Shouta flipped them so Hizashi was pressed against the tiles. Shouta ducked down, going back to licking and nibbling his lover's nipples. Hizashi moaned, his eyes fluttering shut as he arched his back, rubbing his hips against his lover's.

But then he let out a soft giggle, and Shouta stared up at him curiously. "Your stubble, it tickles," he explained with a surprisingly shy grin, "I like it though."

Shouta gave him a funny smile, raising an eyebrow at Hizashi, before he reached down without warning, fondling them both as he pressed himself against Hizashi. He couldn't stop the sudden whine that escaped his lips as Shouta touched him. His hands were rough and his fingertips calloused, and it was _so good_. "Shoutaaa~..." he bucked his hips into Shouta's hands. Shouta grinned as he began nibbling Hizashi's earlobe, pulling gently on one of the silver studs. "Shouta, I n-need your fingers," he purred quietly, his hot breath sending shivers down Shouta's spine.

"I'd rather just fuck you here and now," he growled in protest, reaching around and squeezing Hizashi's ass. Hizashi bit his plump lip, his legs parting of their own accord.

"You'll hurt me if you do that. I'd rather my ass not get split in two." He draped his arms around Shouta's shoulders, licking his lover's lips playfully, "Come on, I think you'd like it~."

Before he knew it, Shouta was on his back on the hard floor of the shower, with Hizashi straddling his lap enthusiastically. His hair, usually slicked up wildly above his head, now cascaded down his back, covering most of his chest and even stomach with long locks of blond. Hizashi reached up to a shelf, using Shouta's chest to lean on. He groaned as Hizashi pressed his weight into him, before finally plopping back down happily onto his lap, rubbing himself against his lover.

"You keep your lube in the shower?" Shouta raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah? And?" Hizashi took Shouta's hand, squeezing out a generous dollop of the clear gel over his lover's long fingers. "Have you ever at least fingered anyone before?"

Shouta grumbled.

"I'll take that as a no." Hizashi smirked, nearly crushing the plastic bottle in a bout of excitement. "I never would have thought I'd get to be Shouta's first time!"

"Way to kill the mood." Shouta looked away in embarrassment. "And you're not my first time. Just... The first guy I've..."

"That's CLOSE ENOUGH!" He grinned, before leaning close as he stroked Shouta's wrist. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle with you~." Shouta wanted to berate him, make some snarky remark, but just as he parted his lips Hizashi brought Shouta's hands between his legs, his lubricated fingers pressed against his lover's hole. Hizashi's moans matched Shouta's as he tried to stop his eyes from fluttering shut. "Just slide your middle finger in," he panted, stroking Shouta's chest, "after a few fingers I should be able to take you."

Shouta gazed down between Hizashi's legs, and slowly did as he was asked. Hizashi was tight and hot; Shouta could feel his lover's body relax and tighten with every breath. "Hmm, Shoutaaa..." he gripped his lover's shoulders as Shouta began moving his finger in and out of Hizashi, his free hand trailing up to his chest, his fingers tangling in locks of dripping blond hair.

Shouta watched Hizashi fervently, panting softly as hot water washed away around him, pooling in his hair. He kept his eyes on Hizashi's face, eager to see his expression as he slid another finger inside him. He smirked with satisfaction as Hizashi's eyes shot open, giving him no time to bite back the delighted gasp as he dug his fingernails into Shouta's chest. "Shouta - !" he whined, his cheeks deepening in colour.

"I'm getting impatient." Shouta growled softly as he picked up the pace with his fingers, his free hand rubbing Hizashi's nipples. Hizashi arched his back, biting his bottom lip as he felt Shouta's fingers stretching him.

He ran a hand through his hair, trying to pull it out of his face as he let out a long moan. "You sure you've never done this before...?" He smiled a little.

Shouta chuckled, pulling Hizashi down for a kiss. Hizashi sighed softly against his lips, loving the feeling of stubble scratching his skin as they made out. But then Shouta curled his fingers inside Hizashi, just about brushing against his sweet spot. Hizashi bolted upright, a bold moan suddenly erupting from him.

"'Zashi - ?"

"Don't stop Shouta!" he moaned quickly, gazing down at his lover with a dreamy expression, "please don't stop~!"

Shouta blinked, rubbing his fingers against Hizashi's prostate again. Immediately he felt Hizashi tighten around his fingers as he cried out. Shouta grinned breathlessly, and added a final finger into his lover as he began stroking his sweet spot without mercy.

Hizashi clenched his fists, his face red as moans and whimpers dripped from his mouth. Shouta began stroking his lover's cock, panting as Hizashi moved his hips up and down on Shouta's fingers. "Sh-Shouta, don't, I'm - !" but the more he pleaded the faster Shouta went. Though his thoughts were dulled by pleasure, Shouta was quick to activate his Quirk just as Hizashi cried out, coming in his lover's hand. He grunted, biting his cheek as Hizashi dug his fingernails into his shoulders, his expression that of utter ecstasy, before he fell forward onto Shouta, trying desperately to catch his breath.

Shouta gently slid his fingers out of Hizashi and held him, stroking his back lovingly as his crimson eyes faded back to black. They stayed like that for a while, Shouta closed his eyes as the hot water washed away around them. After a while, Hizashi shifted to kiss Shouta gently, stroking his cheeks. Shouta moaned softly, his fingertips tracing patterns over Hizashi's skin. Eventually he moved down to nibble Hizashi's jawline, running his fingers through his lover's blond hair. His free hand trailed up the thighs that were on either side of of his hips, and Hizashi let out a soft whimper as Shouta took to touching him again. "And here I thought I was going to have to teach you everything," he laughed breathlessly as he sat back up.

"I'm inexperienced, not an infant." Shouta rolled his eyes.

"You sure? You sleep enough to be one." Shouta growled at him. "Easy there, Kitten." he grinned, knowing how grumpy it was going to make Shouta. But as soon as he started rolling his ass into Shouta's junk, he melted. "Hmm, that feel better?"

"Don't push it." he gripped Hizashi's hips, but the sharpness he wanted in his words were softened with Hizashi's movements.

"Push it? You mean like this?" he reached behind him, holding Shouta's cock as he pressed its length against his ready hole.

"'Zashi..." he reached out, but Hizashi grabbed Shouta's wrist, pinning it by his head. He blinked in surprise.

"I'm on top, I make the rules." He wagged his finger at Shouta, before grabbing the bottle of lube again. He shifted back so he could see Shouta's hardness sticking up proudly between his legs. Hizashi grinned, licking his lips as he popped open the bottle, pouring a generous amount on Shouta's tip before leaving it to drip slowly down his length. It made him excited feeling Shouta squirming between his legs, and when he reached out with his free hand Hizashi was more than happy to pin it above his lover's head, gripping his wrists tightly.

"What're you...?" Shouta panted, biting his cheek as he felt the lubricant slowly, slooowly drip down his cock.

"I didn't think it'd be this much fun watching you squirm." he grinned, biting his bottom lip.

"'Zashiii..." he let out a deep moan, his once-pale cheeks now a deep shade of red.

"Say the magic words~." Hizashi smirked, rubbing Shouta's sensitive slit. He groaned, his head rolling back.

"Don't tease me..."

"Just say it, Shouta~!" he laughed evilly.

Shouta bit his cheek, gazing up at Hizashi in defeat."...Please."

"Please _what_?" His expression darkened.

Shouta grimaced, his voice quiet. "Please let me fuck you."

Hizashi smirked with victory, "With pleasure!"

Hizashi shifted, releasing Shouta's hands - for now - before he slowly lowered himself onto Shouta's waiting cock. "Oh fuck..!" Shouta rolled his head back as Hizashi slid down his hardness.

"Shouta~... you're really big...!" His eyes fluttered shut as he began riding his lover.

Shouta felt like he'd been consumed by Hizashi, his body so tight, so wet. The heat was inescapable, but he didn't want to escape. He wanted to be engulfed in it, he wanted to be swallowed whole by Hizashi's body.

"Shouta!" His back arched dramatically as Shouta's cock brushed up against his sweet spot. Shouta gasped breathlessly as Hizashi clenched his body around his hardness before suddenly picking up the pace, practically bouncing on Shouta's lap. Shouta gripped his hips, taking control of the pace and forcing Hizashi to slow down. "Sh-Shouta?! What are you - ?!"

"What's the magic word, Hizashi?" He growled.

"Shouta...?" He frowned, his tanned skin flushed with a deep pink colour. He yelped when Shouta slammed his hips down onto his lap forcefully.

"What's the magic word?" He grit his teeth.

Hizashi gazed down at Shouta, pouting. "P-please." He whimpered.

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me..!" He bit his bottom lip, gazing at Shouta pleadingly. Shouta grinned wickedly, lifting Hizashi's hips back up, starting over with a surprisingly slow rhythm. Shouta never cared for sappy romances, but all he could think about was how beautiful Hizashi was above him, his eyes half-closed and his lips parted. He looked... amazing.

Hizashi picked sped up with his hips, clutching Shouta's hands."Faster...!" He pleaded, biting his bottom lip. Shouta clenched his jaw and began to thrust upward into Hizashi, angling his hips so he could press against his lover's prostate with ease. He watched with fascination as Hizashi snapped back, arching sharply with the contact as he broke out into a sweat. He couldn't take it anymore; Shouta yanked Hizashi down and captured his mouth in a passionate, shamelessly messy kiss. Hizashi made the most wonderful noises as he moved down, brushing his blond hair away so Shouta could bite and kiss and nibble his neck, traveling up from Hizashi's shoulder all the way to his jawline, leaving purple and red marks in his wake. As funny as it began to sound, Shouta almost began to dread his climax in a way. He wanted to stay inside Hizashi forever, to watch him moan and whimper as he bounced on Shouta's cock.

"Shouta! Shouta~!" Hizashi gazed down desperately at his lover, his pupils dilated and his volume increasing drastically. Shouta reached up to Hizashi's chest, fondling his sensitive nipples as he waited for him to reach his limit. He arched forward into Shouta's grip, his mind a total blur. All he could taste was Shouta on his lips, all he could smell was Shouta, all he could feel was Shouta pounding into him, filling him up completely. Each thrust blinded him, sent shocks of white heat through his body until his thighs were trembling.

Without warning, Shouta grabbed him by his chin, making him look down at his lover. Shouta's eyes were a deep red, his shaggy locks of hair floating around his face. " _Sshhh_..." He held his finger to his lips, his crimson gaze swimming with lust, and with that Hizashi reached his climax, crying out Shouta's name as his orgasm rippled through him in endless waves of burning pleasure. Shouta was still pounding into him as he came, his legs trembling and his mouth hanging open as his cries finally reduced to moans, then reduced further to breathless whimpers. Hizashi felt Shouta clutching his ass cheeks with a death grip as he pulled out, bucking upward as he came hard against Hizashi's thighs.

"'Zashiiii...!" He groaned, his face red. His eyes rolled back as the euphoria took over every aspect of his being. It felt like an eternity, but eventually Shouta relaxed, and Hizashi flopped forward, using his lover as a cushion. They both laid there for a long time, Shouta stroking Hizashi's back aimlessly, as they both tried to breathe normally. Slowly, Shouta sat up, running his fingers through Hizashi's hair.

Hizashi looked at him with a big dopey grin, placing his hand over Shouta's.

"...If I had helped you with the decorations, none of this would have happened."

"Aaaand you ruined the moment."

…

Once dry (and once Hizashi had convinced Shouta that no, they couldn't sleep in the shower), Hizashi slumped onto his bed where Shouta had already made himself comfortable. He flopped onto Shouta, who grumbled. "Shoutaaaa, don't fall asleep yet."

"Why..?" He grimaced, opening one eye at Hizashi.

"Because I still want to annoy you."

Shouta glared at Hizashi, before rolling over. "Hey! This is my bed! I can kick you out!"

"True, but you won't."

"Really?" He crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow, "and what makes you so sure about that?"

Suddenly Shouta grabbed Hizashi, dragging him under the covers. "Because you love me too much." He smirked, his eyes already closed. Hizashi huffed, but didn't respond this time.

...

Eventually the sun went down, and the room was dark. Hizashi watched Shouta sleep, watched him breathe silently, his blushed skin returned to its usual milky colour.

"...Shouta?" He whispered, not really expecting a response, which is why it surprised him when one of Shouta's eyes opened to stare at him. "About... about what you said earlier..." He was suddenly overcome by this silly shyness that he wasn't used to. "Was I... was it really that obvious? That I liked you back?"

Shouta stared at him for a few moments, his expression unreadable. "To everyone else, apparently."

Hizashi frowned, "Eh?"

Shouta rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. "I was just as oblivious about you liking me as you were about me liking you." He scoffed a little. "We are not smart men."

"Then… what made you realize now? After all this time?"

"…I don't know." He admitted with a frown, looking at Hizashi. "One day it just… all seemed to click into place." Hizashi nodded a little, but he didn't look entirely convinced. Shouta sighed, placing a hand over his tired eyes. "I hate this sort of thing."

Hizashi gave him a weird look, tilting his head to the side as he listened to Shouta, his coworker, his childhood friend.

"There's nothing coherent or logical about falling in love. You're just supposed to wake up one day and dedicate your life to someone because… why? It doesn't make sense." He frowned, uncovering his eyes to meet Hizashi's gaze, who was full of trepidation. Shouta's expression softened, and he sat up a little. "…I don't know when I realized or why it took me so long. I just know that… I've always loved you. Right back to when we were kids. And I guess neither of us were smart enough to figure it out."

Hizashi wrapped an arm around Shouta, burying his face in the crook of his neck. "…you're an idiot." He smiled.

"Hey - !"

"It doesn't always have to make sense, Shouta. Most of the time it doesn't." He laughed. "For example, you're a miserable jackass – your words not mine – and yet I still love you." Shouta punched him in the shoulder. "Ow! YOUR words, NOT MINE!"

Shouta snorted, before laying back down. "…I just wish I'd realized sooner. Then I would have gotten to spend more time with you."

Hizashi smiled, dipping down for a kiss, "nothing like the present, eh?"

…

Hizashi watched Shouta fall asleep. He watched the way his chest rose and fell evenly with each breath, the way his eyes moved under his eyelids as he dreamed. He laid his head down on Shouta's shoulder, a warmth blooming in his cheeks as Shouta's arm wrapped around him even as he slept.

"…You're an idiot." He whispered softly, kissing his cheek, his lips poked by Shouta's stubble. "But I do still love you."


End file.
